Dark Side Of The Force
The Dark Side of the Force is an aspect of the Force. Those who used the Dark Side of the Force, unlike the Jedi, who are famous for using the Light Side Of The Force, Darksiders drew power from raw emotions and feelings such as anger, hatred, greed, jealousy, fear, aggression, megalomania, and unrestrained passion. Four Stages Of The Dark Side Of The Force: Stage 1: Temptation * As a Jedi Initiate or a Jedi Knight gets lured into the Dark Side, they would feel the desire to go into the Dark Side of the Force. While it wouldn't take long for a Jedi Initiate to proceed through their desire to go into the Dark Side of the Force, a Jedi Knight would take a longer and more in-depth process of a Sith Knight or a Sith Master to lure them to the Dark Side of the Force. In an example, Sen Stioss was dire need of saving Alshat Clusterdown from dying, wanting the Dark Lord Of The Sith, Homast Duskpirate to teach him Sith Alchemy. Stage 2: Imperilment * A Jedi Initiate or a Jedi Knight who already sought out the temptation of the Dark Side of the Force would feel endangered to the Jedi Order. As the Jedi Order would be suspicious of the Jedi Initiate or Jedi Knight, the Jedi would seek out the purpose or spy on the fellow Jedi Initiate or Jedi Knight. Also, many Jedi who seeks the Dark Side of the Force would seek loved ones that are in danger or hurt. In an example: Sen Stioss found out that Alshat Clusterdown was in danger and hurt throughout their adventure, making him protect her with aggression. Stage 3: Submission * A Jedi Initiate or a Jedi Knight would eventually submit themselves to the Dark Side of the Force. In order to submit, they would already have a lost cause in saving their loved one's death or submitted themselves to the Dark Side of the Force as someone who seeks more power than the Jedi Order can give them. Also, a Jedi can submit themselves through a Dark Lord Of The Sith or a Sith Master. In an example: Since Sen Stioss was already a Sith Acolyte, he wanted to become more powerful than ever imagined. Soon becoming a powerful Sith Knight. Stage 4: Redemption/Atonement * A Dark Lord Of The Sith or a Sith Master who wants to go back to the Jedi Order would have to seek redemption or atonement. A Dark Lord Of The Sith or Sith Master would have to do a selfless task without using any power of the Dark Side of the Force in order to redeem themselves, bringing them back to the Light Side Of The Force and the Jedi Order. However, in some cases, a Dark Lord Of The Sith or Sith Master would be so powerful and so deep within' the Dark Side Of The Force that they cannot save themselves. In an example: Jemini Fissionfire helped his son, Sen Stioss in defeating the Dark Lord Of The Sith Onepath Rainwar in order to claim the title for himself. With Jemini Fissionfire's help, his father would be able to go back into the Jedi Order as a Jedi Master. However, with Sen Stioss taking the task of defeating the Dark Lord Onepath Rainwar, he wasn't able to bring himself back as he had a lot more power in his hands.